Love Never Fails
by Annette Roux
Summary: Sarah's had a miserable day and when she is in desperate need of help, there is only one person she can call on. A reposting of a 2012 one-shot that I'm thinking of turning into a multi-chapter story.


**Love Never Fails**

 **A/N: Here is an old one shot I wrote back in 2012 that I'm now re-posting with the option of making it a multi-chapter story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Labyrinth as it belongs to its respective creators, nor do I seek to make any money off this story. I'm writing this for entertainment only and because for me writing is a lot of fun.**

"Ugh!"

Sarah's aching arms finally gave way as she dropped the heavy bags of groceries she hauled up three flights of stairs, barely making it to the top landing.

"That's it! Next time I go looking for an apartment, I'm making sure the building has an elevator!"

She hated going shopping for groceries in the first place, let alone the prospect of dragging her purchases up the ancient flight of stairs. She had loved the building's architecture at first sight, but after three months of actual living there, the stairs were getting old.

"I just had to take the empty unit on the top floor. Better view, I said. Bah! Never again."

Sarah's dad and Toby were truly great sports helping her move in, especially when it came to lugging the heavy antique furniture she had bought at an auction around, never complaining about the stairs. She knew they thought the stairs would get to her eventually, but never said a word because they loved her too much to rub it in her face. She loved them even more for it.

"I'd have thought I learned my lesson chasing Toby around that room," she mumbled under her breath as she gathered up her bags to walk to her front door. Dropping them one more time, she took out her keys to unlock the beautiful wooden barrier to her sanctuary. She pushed the door open, dragging her bounty with her and once inside, she flipped on the entryway light and secured the deadbolt. Her father hadn't been keen on her moving to the city on her own, but she promised to stay safe and she wouldn't break her promise.

"I'm home!" she called out into the empty apartment, well empty except for her few items of furniture and her new kitten, Goblin. As soon as Sarah had gotten that mischievous bundle of fur who reminded her of the laughable little creatures she met years ago, she knew exactly what to name her. She had remarked that her tiny feline friend was just as much trouble as a goblin and she fell in love immediately. That was two months ago and tonight she had gotten her something special for dinner.

"Where are you, you little Goblin?"

Once Sarah had said her name, the black and white cat made her way from out of the bedroom where she had been sleeping on Sarah's bed to follow her mistress to the kitchen. Sarah quickly deposited her groceries on the cozy table stationed there then made swift work of the bags. Soon all of her purchases had been put away save for the things that belonged in her bathroom. A long bath, smooth legs, and a quick facial were definitely in order after the day she had. She never thought working at a publishing house would be so demanding, but she had to start somewhere.

"Well, sweetie, I've got a treat for you."

Sarah had set aside a foil pack of tuna that she promptly opened and placed in one of Goblin's food dishes. The second she set it on the floor, Goblin tore into her dinner with relish. Sarah didn't do this often, but after her miserable day, at least someone should have something nice done for them.

Before she could blink, Goblin had finished and looked up at Sarah with her bright eyes. She gave her mistress a meow and rubbed herself along Sarah's legs. The young woman bent down to scratch behind her ears. "You're welcome."

Standing back up, the Champion of the Labyrinth, a title she still didn't know she possessed, sighed and looked at what she left out for herself to eat - a cup of soup and a sandwich she'd gotten at the deli counter of the grocery store. She'd told herself she would cook tomorrow, but tonight she was going to eat, take a bath, and go to bed, in that order. Tomorrow, she hoped, would be a better day.

After polishing off her meal, Sarah grabbed her bag of toiletries and made a beeline for her bathroom. The old fashioned claw-footed bathtub was a huge selling point when choosing this apartment and she could only envision sinking into the steaming water now. She quickly turned on the faucet and adjusted the temperature to allow the tub to fill while putting away her supplies.

With that task complete, Sarah stepped into her adjacent bedroom to pull out her most feminine nightgown and matching robe, as well as a delicate pair of panties. Turning to walk back to her nightly oasis, she caught her reflection in the vanity mirror she'd kept since she was a child, the same mirror she had once used to call on magical friends from another realm. She was ten years older now, ten years wiser, but why did she feel like she'd aged twenty?

Sarah, of course, had grown into a beautiful woman, and those who knew her best would say she was both beautiful inside and out, but on the inside she herself felt somewhat empty. Oh, she had tried to fill her life with family, friends, social activities that even Karen had highly approved of, including dating. In the end though, despite her best efforts, the emptiness continued to linger. That was also part of the reason why today was even worse than usual.

Shaking off the melancholy, at least for the moment, Sarah returned to the bathroom, turned off the water and quickly disrobed so she could sink into the depths of steamy bliss. She may not have a man in her life yet, but despite her deep loneliness, she was determined to keep moving on, if only one day at a time. Some days, she had to acknowledge, were awful, and today was no exception. As she closed her eyes to relax into the warmth, her mind couldn't help but drift to the events that had upset her earlier.

Michael! Ugh! The mere thought of her co-worker set her blood boiling. How dare he kiss her! She couldn't even stand the man first of all and no matter what she tried to dissuade his advances, he just wouldn't take no for an answer. She should have known better than to let herself be caught alone in the supply closet! With him around, it would only spell trouble…

' _Now where are the staples?' Sarah thought as she was rummaging through cabinet drawers looking for even one set to finish her collating and filing. She'd finally found their hiding place and once she took possession of the elusive box, she turned to see she wasn't alone._

" _Hey Sarah, how's it going?" She also noticed that the door was closed behind her stalker and he was standing in front of her only way out._

" _Umm. I'm doing okay. Just needed some staples." She held up the box she confiscated for her cubicle to try and diffuse some of the nervousness she felt towards being cornered. Especially being cornered by a man who would be better suited for prison. Nepotism could really suck when it was the owner's grandson who needed a job - one he had no business having._

" _That's good, babe. So, I was thinking," he said, pausing to walk slowly towards her, stalking his prey like a lion. "Why don't we go out sometime? Dinner, dancing, dessert…" I knew for sure he didn't mean getting anything sugary._

" _Well, umm, I really appreciate the invitation, but I don't think that would be a good idea." Sarah took a small breath and then gasped as his face contorted quickly in anger. In seeing her frightened expression, he pushed down his agitation and immediately changed his demeanor._

" _Why not? You're a beautiful woman and I'm a man who know what he wants." As he said this, he had suddenly grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and pulled her in roughly to cover her mouth with his. She struggled, but he was somewhat muscular and certainly stronger. His breath reeked of alcohol and she knew he must have had a beer or two at lunch. She finally got her hands in between them and pushed back hard to break off his uninvited attack._

" _What are you doing?" Sarah wiped her mouth with the back of her hand in disgust. It was in that moment she felt almost like she did at fifteen when facing down the Goblin King. At least HE didn't try to kiss her. Michael just leered._

" _It's going to be you and me, babe. I'm not a man who backs down from what he wants and I want you." Sarah just stood there with her mouth hanging open and it wasn't in awe like when she stood before the Goblin King in all his ballroom finery. Her inner teenager was starting to rise up again and for a moment she thought about calling on the goblins for help. The only thing this man deserved was a one-way trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench!_

" _How dare you! How dare you corner me? I've faced bigger than you and won, what makes you so special?" Sarah was fuming and for a moment Michael took a step back in shock. He never even considered that she would stand up for herself. Once he recovered, he grabbed Sarah by the shoulders again, this time roughly. "Oh, I'm very special and you're going to find out how much, just you wait. This isn't over." He quickly let go, turned abruptly and left the supply closet in a rage. This time all she could do was stand there in shock. Maybe she should cut her losses now and find another job just to get the hell away from him…_

Returning to her senses, she started to panic. All the wishful thinking in the world wouldn't help her if Michael were that serious in pursuing her. What could she do though? Even though the owner knows how he is, he won't lift a finger against his grandson. She could try to sue for sexual harassment, but it would end up as a "he said-she said" kind of affair. She'd then be out of a job and most likely blacklisted in the publishing world. She had dreams of writing her own books someday and she didn't want to slam the door shut now. She needed help, and she needed it tonight. Sighing, she made a decision that she hoped never to regret.

Washing up, Sarah came to terms with what she was about to do. She unplugged the drain and stepped out of the tub to dry off and dress in her pre-selected sleeping attire. Perhaps being dressed like this will help?

Sarah brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and made herself as presentable as possible. Once she was ready, she took a deep breath.

"You can do this, just say the words."

Sarah finally stepped out of the bathroom to come face to face with her vanity mirror. Summoning her courage, she spoke the words she never thought to ever say.

"I wish that the Goblin King, Jareth, would come to see me, right now."

Sarah held her breath and suddenly in the mirror she could see that the man she both feared and awed stood behind her, an expression of concern on his face. Could Sarah also detect, _relief_? She turned around to face the Goblin King again after ten years.

At first they just stared, taking in the presence of each other after so long. Sarah couldn't see anything physically different with him, but she could tell that his countenance wasn't as intimidating as it once was. Instead of appearing in a flash of glitter and wearing black armor, he stood before her in an outfit reminiscent of the one he wore during their tunnel confrontation before he sicked the Cleaners after her and Hoggle. She swallowed up her pride and decided that since she called him here, she wouldn't antagonize him. Sarah didn't know how he felt after all these years and the last thing she needed was another man after her.

Jareth simply stared at the girl who once turned down her dreams for the sake of righting a mistake. She was a woman now, one he had watched grow from afar, and after seeing in his crystals what she had dealt with today, he was relieved Sarah turned to him for help. Perhaps there was hope he could win her heart after all. He was also fuming inside at this Michael and was turning over ideas as to what to do with him. After recovering from the initial shock that Sarah had actually summoned him, Jareth gathered himself for this discussion. He hoped that this was finally his chance to become a part of her life and he didn't want to do anything to ruin it.

"Good evening, Sarah."

Jareth took Sarah's right hand in his and smoothly kissed the back of it. Sarah, standing in amazement that he actually came, started to blush as the gesture. She quickly looked away and Jareth smiled at her reaction. This reunion, in his opinion, seemed promising. Sarah, was determined to ask for help and in a very un-teenaged Sarah like fashion, composed herself to make her request.

"Good evening, Your Majesty, thank you for answering my call." Jareth shook his head and Sarah started to look at him in confusion.

"Dear Sarah, we can move past the title I think, please call me Jareth." He smiled and Sarah couldn't help but smile, too. This seems really promising, she thought.

"All right, Jareth." His smile grew larger when she used his name and she blushed even more. He thought the rose color of her cheeks was fetching and the outfit she chose was becoming on her. He knew that she was beautiful at fifteen, but now at the human age of twenty-five, she was gorgeous. No wonder the toad at her job was hounding after her. Not for long, of course, now that he was here.

"Umm, I'm kind of in trouble and I need some serious help. After really considering my situation, I knew that you were the best one to turn to. I didn't know how you would react to my calling you after so long, but I had to try."

She looked at Jareth imploringly and he didn't have it within him to cause her further grief. He had loved her for so long that just the idea of being here after waiting ten human years, or about one hundred from his perspective, felt like a miracle. A hundred years of longing for your queen was a trial, but now that the door had been opened, he would do just about anything to keep it that way, not that she needed to know that - yet.

"I must say I was quite surprised to hear you call for me. I thought that after I delivered you home with your brother I would never hear from you again." Sarah looked remorseful and a tear actually started to roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for wishing Toby away, sorry for being a spoiled brat, and I'm really sorry if anything I did or said hurt you in any way. I've matured a lot in the last ten years and I can see how foolish I was as that girl with stars in her eyes. I hope that you can forgive me for causing you so much trouble. I've certainly learned that life is not fair, but also that having family and friends that love and care about you as much as you care about them means everything."

Jareth stood in awe. Is this the same girl who stood defiantly before him and said he had no power over her?

"Sarah, I accept your apology. Please don't be so hard on yourself as your whole experience in my labyrinth helped shape the woman you are today. I'm glad I could help you along with that process." Sarah wiped the tear from her face as she took a deep breath and gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. Does this mean you will help me?" Jareth nodded.

"My lady, how may I help the Champion of the Labyrinth this evening?" He knew what she would ask, but he waited for her to state her case.

"Well, I've got a problem with a certain pest at my job that I don't know how to get rid of." Sarah sighed. "This pest happens to be the grandson of the owner of the company where I work. I can't complain because he won't do anything against his family. I can't pursue legal action for harassment because they'll blacklist me and I'll never move ahead in the publishing field. I'm stuck and this guy is really determined to secure me as his woman. Let's just say he's horrible. I was thinking he needed to be dipped headfirst in the Bog of Eternal Stench!" She laughed a little and Jareth was angry. How dare this filth try to force himself on the woman he hoped to secure to his side!

"I believe I can assist you with this pest and I have an idea of what to do. What would you say to sending him some pests of his own?"

Jareth started to grin ferally at the idea of unleashing some of his most obnoxious goblins on him. Once they were done with him, there was no way he would even want to look at Sarah again and that is exactly what he needed. Sarah smiled at the thought of Michael getting what he had coming to him.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. When can you dispatch your goblins?" Before Jareth could reply, Sarah's little Goblin came into the room and meowed at her mistress. Sarah bent down and picked up her feline companion, making sure to scratch her behind her ears. She then chuckled.

"Goblin, did you think I was calling for you, you sweet cat." Jareth looked at her with a quirk of his brow.

"Oh, I named my cat Goblin because she was so mischievous as a small kitten. She thought I was talking about her just now." At the explanation, Jareth let out a hearty laugh.

"Precious, you are just delightful! I'm sure my goblins would love to know they have a cat named after them. I can tell you that they will certainly love their assignment. If you could please hold on for one moment while I summon a few. I doubt that this pest of yours will need more than five as I can assure you five goblins working at once can be quite aggravating."

With a wink, Jareth waved his hand to create a crystal out of nowhere. In his commandingly regal voice, he called upon his chosen goblins to report to his location immediately. Within seconds, five goblins appeared, snickering and smacking each other around.

"Enough!" Jareth's reprimand got their attention and they all stopped their hi-jinks to listen to their sovereign.

"Blitz, Ram, Thrash, Claw, and Razor, I've called you here to send you on a mission for Lady Sarah." At the mention of Sarah, all five goblins looked at her and cheered in unison.

"Hey Lady!" Sarah smiled.

"Hi guys! Thanks for coming. I want you to meet my Goblin." Sarah showed the five actual goblins her cat and they laughed. One of the largest goblins in the group decided to speak up, shaking his fuzzy head, which just so happened to be topped with a horned Viking helmet.

"Lady, that's not a goblin, it's a cat!" Jareth laughed and shook his head at the goblin that chose to say something.

"No, Thrash, Sarah's cat is named Goblin." Thrash looked abashed.

"Oh, sorry Lady." Sarah smiled at Thrash.

"It's all right. I named her Goblin because she's just as mischievous as you are."

"No way, Lady, we more mis-chief-is than a cat!" This time a second goblin added his point of view and Jareth decided it was time to fill his small horde in on their mission.

"All right, my goblins, this is what I need for you to do."

Jareth proceeded to inform the five of his plan and sent them on their way. Based on what they were ordered to do by their king, Sarah believed that Michael didn't stand a chance. She couldn't wait to see what happened at work tomorrow. Once the goblins took their leave, Sarah turned to Jareth and took his gloved hand in hers. He looked at their entwined hands and then gazed into her deep green eyes with wonder.

"Jareth, I want to thank you for tonight. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come when I called."

Jareth decided in that moment that since things had been going so well between them this night that perhaps embracing her would also go over well enough. Instead of speaking, the Goblin King pulled Sarah closer to him so that he could wrap his lean, but muscular arms, around the object of his desire. Surprisingly to her, Sarah didn't resist Jareth's sudden move, but instead leaned into him. Being this close to the man she never thought she'd ever see again brought some old unresolved feelings to the surface, ones her adolescent brain couldn't handle at fifteen. At twenty-five, however, those feelings began to make much more sense and she was starting to understand why she had felt so lost and lonely for so long. Allowing Jareth's arms to hold her close, she took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and truly relaxed for what seemed like the first time in her whole life. Jareth was thrilled at her response and he kissed Sarah gently on the top of her head.

"You know, this isn't what I expected when I called on you earlier tonight. I figured I'd be hard pressed to get you to help me." Jareth continued to hold Sarah close, relishing the nearness of his ladylove, hoping that she could one day feel the same for him.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't a bit hurt by your rejection when I proposed to you at the end of your run, but knowing what I know now, I was a fool to try."

"What! What are you talking about?" Sarah was shocked to say the least. Proposed? Is that what he meant by the whole "fear me, love me" business?

Sensing her shock, Jareth replied, "Oh yes, Dear One, I proposed to you, but you were too young to understand and I became too desperate to have you stay with me."

"But, you were going to turn Toby into a goblin, I couldn't stay if I wanted to!" Sarah could never have let her brother be turned into a goblin no matter how cute they may be.

"Sarah, you only assumed I would turn Toby into a goblin. I was actually going to adopt him to become my son and heir."

"Huh?" Sarah almost couldn't believe her ears! What did this mean?

"Sarah, I still wish to marry you if you will have me." Jareth pulled away from Sarah enough so he could look into her face and gauge her expression. Shock was clearly evident.

"Jareth, are you asking me to marry you?"

Smiling, Jareth created a crystal and used it to produce a flawless diamond ring. He unfortunately had to let Sarah go long enough to drop down on one knee, as he understood from his research that this is what human males did to propose to their brides. He knew after his disastrous attempt years ago that he needed to do things in a way she would appreciate and now he had his chance. He was taking it.

"Sarah, you are the only woman for me. I foolishly believed you would be ready years ago and I was selfish to try. I also ask for you to forgive me as even though I had to play the part in trying to keep you from winning your bother back, I acted in a way contrary to who I really am. I want you to know the real me and I hope that we can both move on from here together. You are a beautiful and kind woman who I no longer wish to live without. I have missed you all these years and I know that together, we could do anything. I believe that your brief presence in my life has made me a better man, which has helped me become a better king. The one thing this king does not have is a queen. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, my queen, to rule at my side? I love you, Sarah, and this will never change."

As Jareth had been watching Sarah, he could see tears starting to pour down her face. He could tell she was struggling with something, but he had no idea what it could be. The longer it was taking for her to respond, the more he was beginning to panic. He was so careful not to mess up the beginning of their renewed acquaintance and here he was "popping the question" as humans call it. How could he have been so stupid?

"Yes."

Jareth was looking right at Sarah, but he was too busy mentally beating himself up for his foolishness to hear the word come from Sarah's lips. She had to repeat herself.

"Yes, Jareth. I say yes."

"What?"

Sarah's acceptance was starting to register with his brain and he shot up to look into her eyes.

"Yes?" He needed confirmation.

"YES!" Sarah smiled brightly and Jareth spun her around the room in excitement.

"I've waited a hundred years for this moment!"

Jareth placed his bride gently down and in a flourish, he dipped Sarah backwards. As she gazed upwards into his eyes, he returned her gaze with the intensity of a man filled with a century of pent up passion. He leaned in slowly and claimed her lips with his. The fire that ignited between them blazed brightly and it was as if the years that separated them disappeared. Both were wiser; both were well aware of their mistakes. They were ready to move forward and they would do so together.

"Hey, kingy! Kingy, we back!" One of the goblins started pulling on Jareth's sleeve to get his attention. Without moving, he broke off the kiss and replied, "Can't you see I'm busy kissing your future queen?" The goblins cheered.

"Hey lady, you gonna be our Queeny?" The smallest goblin of the group asked while the rest of the crew started chanting, "Queeny!, Queeny!"

Jareth replied, "Yes, yes, the Lady Sarah has agreed to become your queen. Now, did you do what you were told?" All five goblins nodded together.

"Yeah, kingy, bad man no longer gonna be a problem. Queeny will be okay now." Jareth smiled.

"Good. Now go back to the castle and spread the news that the queen will soon be coming home."

The goblins gave one final cheer. The one named Thrash then said before disappearing from Sarah's room, "Bye, Goblin!"

The cat, which had since resumed her comfortable spot on Sarah's bed, meowed at the sound of her name and the goblin horde cheered as they faded from sight.

"Bye Kingy, bye Queeny!"

Once his subjects were gone, Jareth finally raised Sarah up from her dipped position and pulled her back into his arms.

"Sarah, precious, you have made me the happiest man in all the realms!" Realizing he had yet to put the ring on her finger, Jareth took the gold band with the three-carat diamond he had cut himself and slipped it onto her waiting digit. Sarah admired the ring excitedly.

"Oh, Jareth! It's beautiful! I had no idea that you would want me after what happened, but I'm glad you do. I love you and I think I've always known that somehow, I just didn't realize it until now."

"Precious, I have loved you for ages and I can't wait for you to become my wife."

"I can't wait to become your queen, but we have one large obstacle to face first, something that may be harder than solving your labyrinth."

Curious, Jareth asked, "What could be harder than solving _our_ labyrinth?" Sarah smiled at that thought, but then replied quite seriously.

"Telling my father."

The next day, Sarah went to work sporting the new rock on her finger. She strode into the office with a level of confidence she hadn't had in a long time. To soon be marrying the Goblin King who just so happened to be officially in love with you gave Sarah the boost she needed to take on the world, or at least for now, a fool named Michael. As Sarah made it to her cubicle and started to get settled in for the day, she couldn't ignore the whispers coming from those sitting around her.

"Did you hear about Michael?" Ellen, a forty something lady had asked Maria, her next-door cubicle neighbor about the latest gossip. Maria shook her head.

"No, what did that arrogant fool do this time?"

Sarah could see that there was certainly no love lost around the office when it came to Michael.

"The word is he had a nervous breakdown and was committed for psych treatment early this morning." Maria looked shocked.

"Did anyone say why?"

Ellen nodded in pity and replied, "He must have been watching too much SyFy or something because he kept screaming about goblins and their king coming to get him if he didn't start behaving. The guy totally lost it, claiming that some small green ugly creatures attacked him last night and he was so upset that they had to sedate him. I may not like him, but if he keeps talking about goblins, they'll never let him out of there." The two ladies decided to get to work and Sarah was left with her thoughts.

Hearing all of this, Sarah couldn't help but smile. Perhaps once she became queen. she and Jareth could pay poor Michael a visit to see if he had learned his lesson, but for now her focus needed to be on more important things, like taking Jareth home to meet the parents.

"Piece of cake," Sarah said quietly but deep down she knew that wasn't true. She was embarking on a new adventure and this time her whole family would be involved.

"Well, come on fingers, better get dialing." Sarah picked up the phone and after mustering her courage, she dialed the number she knew so well. When she heard a familiar someone pickup after three rings, she said,

"Hello, Dad? Guess what!"


End file.
